Their Night
by Schweetpea1870
Summary: This is the long-awaited one shot of a scene from my story, Babysitting With Uncle Reezy. Both Riley and Cindy have planned everything out and are finally alone at the end of their day. Their night together is ready to begin.


Hello, hello, hello! The extended scene of their night is heeeeerreee! :D

For those of you who have not read my story, _**Babysitting With Uncle Reezy**_, this is the uncut one-shot of Riley and Cindy's night together. You don't necessarily have to read the story to know what's going on; just know that Riley (21) and Cindy (23) are finally able to get together at a fancy hotel, they've recently admitted that they love one another, and this entire night is very special for them.

For those of you who HAVE read **_BWUR_**… here ya go, ya naaaasstiieess! ;)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

**Their Night: The Deleted Scene  
(**beginning part is excerpt from **_B.W.U.R_**, chap. 31**)**

* * *

**Cindy's POV**

Cindy let out a big exhale as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was ready. Back at the house, she'd already had a long shower, touched up her legs, moisturized, perfumed, and all that good stuff. Now she stood in the bathroom looking… pretty damn good in her opinion. She was wearing the lingerie she'd purchased at Victoria's Secret: a sexy sheer bra with a rose-embroidered black lace design and matching panties. Over it, she wore a long black and see-through chiffon robe that went down to her calves, mainly just for tease. She'd also put on her silver heels again for added tease. She had no intention of _wearing_ them; she just wanted to see his face.

Cindy fluffed her now loose and slightly curly hair. She'd taken out all the bobby pins, taken off her hoop earrings, other jewelry, and done a speedy examination of her appearance one last time. She then heard the steady intro to R. Kelly's _It Seems Like You're Ready_ begin to play. How ironic.

But she _was_ ready. And it was time.

With that in mind, she walked to the door and gently twisted the handle, slowly pulling the door open and stepping out, shutting the light off behind her.

She spotted Riley on the other side of the room standing near the stereo. He was now barefoot and his tie had been discarded somewhere, but he was still in his clothes, apparently waiting for her. He turned at the sound of her heels on the floor and practically did a double-take. Cindy felt her heart pitter-patter and her face warm at the way he looked at her. He stared as if she was the most beautiful creature in the world.

Eyes on her, he slowly began to make his way over, shedding his vest in the process and letting it fall to the ground. When he reached her leaning against the doorframe, he barely had to glance down to her eyes now that they were almost eye-level. As he gazed at her, he reached both of his hands up to gently pull the loose string undone. Cindy stared right back at him as the robe easily fell open, fully revealing her in the ensemble. Once again, that _look_ he gave her was enough to make her melt. He leaned closer and planted a soft but promising kiss on her lips, his hands resting on her hips underneath the robe. Cindy placed her hands on his cheeks and brought herself closer as he deepened the kiss. She then felt them moving as he began to walk backwards with her, still while kissing. When he stopped, he disconnected their lips as he rotated her body so that she now had her back to the bed. Riley then sat her down and gave her one kiss before he slowly started to squat down, running his hands down her sides and trailing down to her thighs, then calves, finally stopping at her silver high heels.

_God, I didn't even have to ask!_ Cindy thought, biting her lip as Riley gingerly started to undo the strap on her right ankle, kissing her calf and knee as he did so. He gently slid the shoe from her foot and set it down before moving to her other leg, beginning to give kisses to her leg as he worked on that strap. When both shoes were off, Riley glanced up at her and began to pull himself up, along the way planting scattered kisses up along her legs, a soft one on her belly button, a light one at the start of her cleavage, a slightly sucking one to her neck, and finally, a direct kiss back on her lips.

Cindy made a light moan as Riley slipped his tongue into her mouth, at the same time slowly sliding her robe from her shoulders and down her arms. After, Cindy reached up and started to unbutton his shirt while they kissed. He shrugged out of it, dropping it carelessly to the floor. Cindy then trailed her hands down his abs and stopped when she reached the belt on his pants. She slowly unbuckled it and pulled down his zipper, her heartbeat speeding up as Riley paused his kissing to reach for his pants. Cindy had her eyes on him as he slowly pulled down his pants, dropping them to floor and stepping out of them. She didn't mean to stare but _daaammnn_. Her temperature rose and she felt heat between her thighs at the sight of Riley standing there in black Calvin Klein boxer-briefs, a very large and noticeable _bulge_ seeming to stare back at her. She glanced up to see Riley give the sexiest smirk at her looking, then leaned back down and kissed her all over again, easily managing to move with her to the center of the bed, never breaking their embrace as he laid on top of her and they continued.

_I can smell your perfume  
Step into my bedroom  
Let me love you constantly  
Oh, oh your body is my playground  
Let me lick you up and down  
Make you feel like a woman should_

_It seems like you're ready_

Cindy made a small gasp, mid-slow-grind with Riley kissing her neck when she felt him reach his hand behind her and skillfully undo her bra hook with one hand. He pulled away back slightly and looked at her as he slowly slid both straps from her shoulders, then finally off her chest. Cindy blushed at the way his eyes stared in wonder at her bare breasts. He looked at her eyes again before leaning down to the base of her neck. Then he slowly worked his way lower to her chest, kissing down her left one first. Cindy bit her lip and felt moisture between her legs as Riley gently took the bud of her breast into his mouth, kissing and sucking pleasingly while cupping and massaging the other. Cindy moaned and dug her nails slightly into his back at his technique. Riley eventually moved from the left breast and started to kiss and suck on the other, applying the same care and attention that he'd just given.

Cindy made another loud moan, nails running between Riley's rows as he soon moved his head lower, stopping at her belly button to run his tongue around her belly ring like he'd done at the club.

"I _know_ you like that," He murmured huskily.

"_Ah_, don't tease me like that, baby." She got out breathily, now feeling much more wetness at the agonizing pleasure he gave to her.

"You don't want me to tease you, bay?" He asked, a slight smirk on his face as he moved his face a little more south and gave her tattoo a gentle lick.

"_Riley_…." Cindy moaned his name, curling her toes. _Damn, I don't know how much more I can _take_! And we're just starting!_

Riley's eyes slightly lit up, most likely turned on at the sound of her moaning his name. He gazed up at her as he slowly leaned his head down and kissed the outside of her clothed pelvis, driving her _insane_ with another moan. Riley then lifted up slightly and looked into her eyes as he placed both hands on her hips, hooking two fingers underneath the elastic band of her panties. She gave him a nod to continue and he did, slowly beginning to shimmy them down her legs. Cindy felt so sexy by the way Riley stared at her exposed and naked body in awe, seeming mesmerized. He then looked back to Cindy's eyes and reached for the tops of his boxers. Cindy bit her lip as Riley stared back at her, slowly pulling them down.

_Holy SHIT_. Cindy stared in amazement at Riley's _very_ well-endowed member, standing ready and at attention. God, she knew he had big feet but _damn_. Her heartbeat accelerated as Riley leaned back down and but moved so he was near Cindy's head again.

"Are you ready, baby?" He asked into her ear, his voice a soft and husky whisper.

Cindy didn't have to think. She turned his face towards her to look him in the eye. "I've never been _more_ ready or sure about anything in my life…. I love you, Riley."

He stared back at her and kissed her passionately before pulling back to whisper one last thing against her lips.

"I'm _in_ love with you, Cindy."

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Cindy's breath caught in her throat at those words. She already knew that Riley loved her, just like she loved him. But for him to specify the _type_ of love he felt for her… to profess that he had fallen_ in _love with her? She got immediate butterflies. She felt as if her heart was warming her entire body. She completely _melted_.

Emotionally, Cindy had never felt more wonderful. That was the sweetest statement Riley had ever said to her.

Riley moaned softly as Cindy's response was to immediately connect her lips to his. He knew that he had been speaking from his heart when he whispered those words to her. He was so in love; he _had_ to say it. Initially, Riley had thought that he would be embarrassed to say something like that out loud in fear of sounding "bitch-made." But he didn't. It felt so _good_ and so _right_ to admit that to her. He truly felt it. And by the heated way she kissed him, he knew that she felt the same. As it got more and more passionate, Riley's moans got louder and coarser. Cindy's breathing quickened as their kissing got faster, her bare lower half rising up to meet Riley's in an attempt to get even closer. Riley could barely take it.

They were ready and it was time.

Riley managed to tear his lips away from hers before he attacked her neck in a series of hungered kisses. Cindy let out a low moan as he started from beneath her jaw and made his way down to the base of her throat. She went up an octave with a sigh when he focused on her soft spot above her collarbone with small licks and kisses. She could barely handle it when he glided his tongue down her right breast before cupping it with both hands and latching onto it with his mouth. She raked her fingers through Riley's rows firmly as he suckled while massaging. It wasn't too long after when he released and kissed over to her left breast before delivering the same technique.

When he finally pulled his mouth from her bud, he brushed his lips back to the valley of her chest and started to kiss down the invisible line of her body. His kisses had softened again, now flutter-like pecks as he worked his way down. His fingers gently grazed down her sides as he moved lower, kissing down her stomach, to her belly button (taking an extra moment to play with her navel ring), to her right hip (taking another moment to kiss her tattoo), and finally slowing as he approached the beginning of her womanhood.

The speed of Cindy's breathing increased even more as she felt wetter with anticipation. Riley's lips grinned against her skin as he moved to kiss the top of her pelvis. Then he raised his head and moved it down past her area, stopping instead to bring his lips down to her mid-thighs. Cindy let out a whimper of anxiousness as Riley now began to work his way _up_, taking his time to apply some teasing kisses to her inner thighs. He was driving Cindy _insane_ as he slowly kissed, licked, and even sucked a little between her legs. As he moved higher and higher, she squirmed and moaned more. She wanted him _now_.

When Riley finally reached her entrance, he smirked as he gently widened her legs a little more. Then he moved his face a little closer. Cindy almost _lost_ it when she felt, not Riley's finger graze her, but his _tongue_! Cindy moaned loudly as his pink muscle delicately gave her one gentle lick from the bottom of her entrance all the way up to her clit.

"_Oooh_! Riley!" Cindy let out as she clutched her nails around the sheets beneath her hands. Riley rubbed his hands down her hips and lifted her legs one by one over his shoulders.

"_Mm_…." He hummed, barely pulling his lips back after his slow lick. "Damn, baby." He murmured, his breath tickling Cindy and causing her to shudder. Riley moaned lowly again as he planted a soft kiss on her clit, then he gave her a small lick before sliding his tongue in to enter her. Cindy tossed her head back and moaned loudly as she felt Riley's tongue inside her. She was biting her lip hard and had brought her hands up to grip the rails of the headboard now. God, she could barely contain it as Riley continued to pleasure her by swirling his tongue in slow circles deeply inside of her. It was like an itch she couldn't scratch. Torturous bliss.

"Ohhhh… ohh, _Riley_… Ril-_aah_," Cindy went up an octave as she felt Riley slide his tongue out of her and move up to her clit again. "Aah… _aahh_…." She couldn't form words as she squirmed and moved her hips to meet Riley's licks and kisses that he gave to her. He moaned against her before he slid the hand that caressed on the side of her right thigh, down and around to her entrance. Cindy all but screamed when she felt his finger enter her while he continued to kiss her clit.

"_Ah_… I'm gonna… _aahh_, I-I'm gonna…." She trailed off by biting down hard on her lip when she felt him add another finger and go directly to her G-spot.

"Go 'head, baby… let go for me…." He said between his licks before delivering a final one by circling his tongue teasingly, at the same time, he gave her a feverish rub to her G-spot with added pressure. It was just enough to send Cindy over the edge as she curled her toes.

"_Aaah_… Rileyyy!" She got out right before she released, emptying everything in one earth-shattering orgasm for her. Riley accepted the contents into his mouth with a moan and began to clean her up immediately. Cindy was breathing heavily, her eyes still fluttering as Riley licked her up with ease. After everything was out of her, he pulled his face back and looked up to Cindy with a grin as he slowly licked his lips. She felt her heartbeat increase as he kept eye contact while he lowered her legs from his shoulders. Then she blushed when she watched as he lifted the hand he had used to his lips. She was immediately aroused again as she saw him take his two fingers into his mouth and suck them clean before he wiped his mouth and chin. He chuckled lowly at her entranced expression before he lowered down to her and gave her a slow kiss, allowing her to taste the juices still on his tongue. She moaned as he kissed her deeply, bringing him closer by digging her nails into his back. She wanted him. _All_ of him. _Now_. Cindy felt him shift to align himself at her core, then opened her eyes slightly when Riley pulled back a bit. She gave him a nod to continue when he looked into her eyes. He kissed her lips softly before she felt him ease into her.

"_Ooh_… ah, _shit_." Cindy bit her lip as Riley entered. He let out a small hiss at the tight squeeze for him. It felt _good_; a perfect fit. Riley caressed the sides of her arms with his hands while he sweetly kissed her neck before he slowly started to move. Cindy gasped at the feeling; he began so gentle with her in a steady rhythm, amazingly beginning to thrust in and out to the slow beat of the song.

_And who can love you like me (nobody)  
Who can sex you like me (nobody)  
Who can treat you like me now, baby (nobody)  
Nobody, baby (nobody)  
And who can do it like me (nobody)  
And who can give you what you need (nobody)  
Who can do you all night long (nobody)  
Nobody, baby (nobody)_

"_Aahh_… Riley… ahh, _Riley_…." Cindy breathed his name in pleasure at his steady strokes. He made a contented moan against her neck before moving to her ear.

"Feel good, baby?" He murmured after a while, his breathing staggered.

"Ooooh… oh _God_, Riley…. _Yes_… ahh…. _Riley_…."

He made a low noise before giving her lobe a lick. "I love the way you call my name like that." She only moaned in response. "You know I love your _full_ name, right?" He whispered, his voice deep. Cindy shivered at his sexy bass.

"_Ahh_… really?" She got out cloudily as he continued to grind in and out. He chuckled before sliding a hand down the side of her waist.

"You gon' let me say it?" He asked innocently, continuing to move his hand lower.

"_Mmm_… what?" She was distracted by the pleasing feeling of him. Her breathing quickened as she felt him brush his lips against her ear, his hand now close to the base of her womanhood again. Then he spoke.

"Cynthia… Soleil… McPhearson…." He whispered right as his fingers stroked between her legs.

"_Aahh_," Cindy made a high-pitched sigh as she arched her back. "Ohh, _Riley_!"

"You like the way I call you _Cynthia_?" As he whispered her name again, he stroked her clit once more.

"Oh God, _yes_! Ahh, say it again…." She replied breathily.

Riley smirked against her and whispered her name. Each time he did, he gave her a pleasing touch. She was _loving_ it. And as they continued with it, their pacing soon accelerated, Riley gradually increasing the speed of his thrusts to the point where the headboard was banging off the wall repeatedly. They were both so close as they moaned and yelled out, especially Cindy. The girl's voice was gonna be _gone_.

"_Aahh_, Riley… ahh, I'm almost there!" Cindy managed, eagerly continuing to meet her hips with his.

Riley moaned before answering. "I know, baby," He panted hard as he felt her continue to clench and unclench around him. "Sss… me too!" Riley moved his head to rest on Cindy's forehead as they continued. He opened his eyes to see her gazing up at him with pleasure and desire, the same way he was looking down to her. Another moment of looking into his lover's eyes had Riley lean to crash his lips down to hers in passion. Cindy moaned and wrapped her legs and arms around him even tighter in their embrace. Then they both felt themselves reach their climaxes at the same time.

"_Mmmm_! RILEY!" Cindy screamed soon after she pulled her lips from his, right before a second orgasm rocked her body.

With a loud groan ending with a rough grunt, Riley came too. Riley rested his head in the crook of Cindy's neck, breathing heavily. That had been such an intense _rush_. He'd never experienced one like that before. It was amazing. Cindy felt exactly the same way. She couldn't describe the incredible feeling of reaching their peaks at the same time. The state of euphoria she was now in. The warm sensation she felt after he came inside her. The mind-blowing waves of pleasure that coursed through her body again and again. It was simply indescribable.

Riley lovingly kissed Cindy's neck before moving down to her shoulder. "I love you." He whispered against her. Cindy practically felt another wave of pleasure at those words. She reached her hand up to cup his face and bring him over until he was directly in front of her again. She kissed his lips sweetly as she ran her fingers through his braids. After her slow kiss, she continued to hold his face as she barely pulled back. She gazed at him with a small smile for the way his eyes were still closed after her mesmerizing kiss.

"I'm _in_ love with you too, Riley." She told him quietly. He opened his eyes and locked onto hers immediately. She felt her face heat up at the _look_ he gave her. His chocolate eyes held such a deep, yet soft intensity. He didn't even have to say anything; his eyes reflected everything in them. Riley leaned down and brushed his lips against hers in a gentle caress. Cindy wrapped her arms around his neck again and sighed in happiness as they continued kiss each other tenderly with passion. The kisses soon escalated from their tenderness until they were inflamed once again with undisputable desire, longing, and thirst for one another.

"_Mm_…." Riley made a low rumble in the back of his throat as he moved to suck her neck. "I ain't done witchu yet, baby."

"_Ahh_… you betta not be…." She trailed off, her breathing becoming erratic again.

"It's about to be a long night."

Cindy smirked before she surprised him by managing to roll him over to his back, her now lying on top. Her smirk widened as she looked down to see Riley gazing at her hungrily, ready to devour her all over again. She kept her composure as she leaned down until she was centimeters from his lips.

"Then we better stop wasting time then, huh?"

Riley's only answer was to capture her mouth with his in a heated kiss. There was no more talking.

Round two was about to begin.

* * *

Aaaahhh, there you gooooo! Finally!

Whoo, that was a little um… yeah, you fill in the word you think is appropriate. And yo, I betta not see ONE of y'all tellin' me I'm some type of freak (*cough cough* ILoveYou1234567890123 *cough* LovinHueyFreeman *cough*)! YOU GUYS are the ones that DEMANDED I get this out there! I'm only trying to give the people what they want! This is your fault, YOURS!

Quick disclaimers: I do not own any copyright to the songs _It Seems Like You're Ready_ by R. Kelly nor _Nobody_ by Keith Sweat and Athena Cage. Also don't own any Victoria's Secret/Calvin Klein products.

Hope you liked it. This is my first time writing anything of the sexually explicit nature. Hope I did aiight. Lemme know.

For the new readers, feel free to read my story Babysitting With Uncle Reezy to see how it all began :)

Thank you guys soooo much for reading! Much love!

~Schweetie

PS: And NO, you nasties. I will not being doing a round two, round three, or how EVER many rounds they did, chapter. It would just get repetitive. The first round is really the only one that matters much. I'll leave the rest up to your imagination ;)


End file.
